Holy Night
by Clorox2
Summary: Olivia has a close call that scares Elliot. AU-No Kathy, No Guilt


*AU---No Kathy, no guilt*  
*I own nothing but my own twisted imagination*

Detective Olivia Benson leaned her head against the tiled wall of the precinct shower room. It was four AM on Christmas and the place was nearly deserted. After the perp had been nailed, staff had fled to be with their families.

Olivia stayed. The perp had been nailed; by a lucky shot to the head. The serial rapist/murderer had had Olivia in a headlock with a hunting knife to her throat. It was a damn close shot; she had felt the air from the bullet brush her face. Lucky for her, her partner was Elliot Stabler. Damn lucky.

The water was hot, but she turned it up. They'd been trailing the perp for days, trailing past and present victims with slashed throats and ravished bodies. Olivia closed her eyes and listened to the water pound. All four showerheads were going, and she liked to get lost in the water. Eyes still closed, she pushed off the wall to stand directly under the spray.

"Olivia."

Detective Benson was startled, but recognized the voice right away. It was Elliot's, but there was a warmth to it that she rarely heard. He was standing behind a set of lockers; she couldn't see him. That meant he couldn't see her either, so she felt comfortable enough answering, "Elliot, what are you still doing here?"

"I was worried about you," his warm voice answered. "Can I come in?" It was a bold question; they both knew it. Elliot's tone was unmistakable.

Her's heart jumped in her chest. Swallowing first, she said, "Yes, you may."

He walked from behind the lockers and into the shower room, avoiding the water. Olivia looked so alone there, so vulnerable, and so unbelievably sexy. Luscious almond skin dripped water from perfect, dusky nipples and sweet hips, his fantasy standing before him, unveiled. Elliot was struck dumb. Olivia smiled, "Looking for me?" He was silent. "Guess you found me," she smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I did," he rasped. Elliot looked at her, beautiful and dripping wet, smiling, and stepped forward, pulling her to him. He cupped her face in his large hands, "I almost lost you tonight," he explained, "I can't lose you, Liv, not ever."

Olivia felt her heart rise again; it felt like it was bursting, "Then don't." Her smile widened. "Meet me at my place in twenty minutes," she said.

Detective Stabler furrowed his brow, "make it fifteen," and, showing remarkable control, he turned on his heel and walked out.

When Olivia arrived at her apartment, Elliot was waiting. "You're late," he said. She tried to respond, but he swept her into his arms and kissed her. She responded automatically; all the guilty daydreams spent wondering what it would be like to hold him like this providing more than enough fire. Her arms wrapped over his muscular shoulders to clasp around his neck.

Breaking the kiss, she hastily opened the door and was driven inside by Elliot's bulk. He picked her up again, and carried her to her bedroom, laying her gently on the bed. He kneeled next to her and spoke: "You're so beautiful Olivia. You're beautiful, strong, and brilliant, and I can't believe I'm lucky enough to be here with you."

Olivia blushed, took a deep breath and joked, "Wow, El. Did you practice that?" Then she kissed him, opening her mouth and slipping her tongue inside, distracting him while she unbuttoned her shirt. Pulling away, Elliot took in her lacy bra and smiled up at her, "Oh, Liv, take your clothes off. Let me see your body again."

Her smile had a coquettish hint to it as she slowly pushed her pants off, then removed her bra. Toying with her lacy panties she asked, "What about you daddy-" Elliot interrupted her with a deep groan. She continued, "I want to see you."

When Elliot had taken off his tie and shirt, Olivia slid a hand down her panties. Eyeing his reaction, she found her pussy dripping wet and ready. As she gently rubbed her clit, Elliot began to strip faster, removing his boxers in a frenzy echoed by Olivia's gasp.

Elliot Stabler was a large, tall man, and his cock was built to scale. Thick and long, the tip leaked precum that glistened, winking at Olivia, who was unprepared when her partner pounced on the bed like an animal. Still, his hands were gentle as they determinedly removed her panties.

As he moved up her body, they were both aware of how perfect it felt: his massive hands stroking her body, his wide, muscled form totally covering her athletic curves. Elliot turned his face into Olivia's neck and inhaled her scent, kissing and tonguing her buttery skin. "Olivia," he pulled away as he spoke, meeting her eyes, "May I?" Ever the gentleman, it shouldn't have surprised her, and didn't, but she was moved nonetheless, and whispered "Please?"  
He slid inside her slowly, mindful of his size, and neither could suppress a deep moan as her walls clamped tightly about his thick cock. Olivia wrapped her arms as far around Elliot's back as she could, pressing her body up against his, and arching her hips in rhythm. It felt like his cock alone was holding her up, and she loved it. His pace was slow and gentle, and she appreciated a tease, so she quelled the desire to fuck his brains out…right away.

Elliot's mouth found hers but soon explored lower, cupping her soft, full breasts and tonguing her caramel nipples, all the while rocking her full of him. Olivia was in ecstasy. Running a leg up his calf, she arched her back, pulling him deeper, making him moan. He sunk his fingers into her hair and kissed her, stretching his body flush against hers, picking up the pace and smiling as she cried out his name.

"Oh, you like that?" he murmured to Olivia, who looked like she was about to come. Elliot ran his hands over her body, caressing her contours as he fucked her harder. She moaned louder, "Fuck! Elliot, don't stop!" She reached between them, fingering her swollen clit and clinging to his slick form.

"Will you come for me baby?" Elliot crooned as Olivia's head thrashed on the pillows, the wet sound of their bodies colliding punctuating each thrust. Elliot had never seen her more beautiful or out of control, "Let me give you this, Olivia, let yourself go." Olivia's body arched even higher, her doe brown eyes went wide, and she trembled on the edge of her release, "El!" she whispered, and a slight tremor of fear revealed itself. He looked at her, his face solid, "Yes, Liv. Yes."

And then she was falling like a crested roller coaster, falling like a shooting star, and crying El's name the whole time, stifling her screams in his shoulder and twining her legs about his hips so he'd never leave her.

Her walls trembled, shook, and quaked around his aching cock until he'd lost himself in the satin warmth that was Olivia. She was so hot, so wet, her smooth body trembling in the wake of her orgasm. He brushed a thick lock of hair off her face, "You're beautiful, Olivia. So damn beautiful," he kissed her sweetly, "and I love you."

Olivia smiled softly, caressed El's cheek, and rolled her hips in a smooth figure-8.

"God DAMN Liv," Elliot growled, and sank into her scorching pussy. He pulled out, almost leaving her entirely. She whimpered at the anticipated loss, but each time he drove deeply back inside her, he elicited a deeper, more primitive sound. As he tried to keep himself from succumbing to her body entirely, he focused on comparing the two sounds—high and wanting, or deep and satisfied. Deciding he liked the low, guttural moans best, he increased his speed, pounding into Olivia faster and faster, until her reactionary moans linked together and she was near wailing. Elliot grinned, sat back on his knees, wrapping her legs around him, and moved her further up the bed.

Olivia's back was arched so high to meet him she was nearly off the mattress. Her eyes were hooded and fluttering as she drew her lower lip between her teeth, "Elliot." He responded by latching his mouth to her breast and worrying the nipple with his teeth.

Olivia tried again, "El-Elliot."

Grinning wolfishly, he set his massive hands on her silky hips, "Yes, baby?"

She flipped her hips in another figure-8, making him growl. Raising her body off the bed and molding it to his upright one, she punctuated her words with thrusts of her hips, "I'm so close. So ready to let go…come with me, Elliot. Fill me up, you feel SO good."

"Oh, fuck, 'Livia," Elliot let his last nuance of control slip and lost himself in the feel of her. His strokes became erratic, and he slipped a hand between her legs and thumbed her clit.

"Yes!" her voice was high and breathy, relishing the feel of Elliot's throws of passion. She could feel his balls tighten and reached down to massage them. In an athletic feat that nodded to her years as a gymnast, Olivia arched her body and stretched out against the bed.

Elliot gasped. Her luscious body was laid out before him, her perfect, face-full tits raised towards him, and all the while her steady hand gently cupped his sack. With her long legs firmly wrapped around his waist, Olivia curved her lips into a mischievous smile, and teased her nipple with her free hand, and said, "Baby, I'm close."

The wet smacking sounds were clear and sharp. Elliot slowed down, and his strokes were so deep Olivia's eyes rolled back…and back…"Elliot! Oh, fuck, Elliot!" Olivia was gripping her partner's shoulders, her body senseless in its building release.

He held her flush against his body, his strong arms proving convenient as ever. He'd known she'd be incredible in bed, but he hadn't expected his partner to be so magnificent during orgasm. Her skin shone, her body trembled, and her pussy rolled like waves around his cock, triggering his release.  
"Olivia, I love you," he growled, gripping her tightly against him by the hip and neck. Sweat-soaked hair clung to her trembling, glowing form, as she clung to his massive body, suddenly helpless and vulnerable. Peppering kisses along his skin, she found herself, shockingly, sobbing out the words, "Elliot, I love you too."


End file.
